


Sometimes Typos Make the World a Happier Place

by Danpikat



Series: Spirits Prompts [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Kanaya was there but I didn't really mention her, really though this is just silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danpikat/pseuds/Danpikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend was giving me prompts and her phone decided "Kanaya" was supposed to be "Kansas".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Typos Make the World a Happier Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spirit_Kin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Kin/gifts).



> Prompt: AU where Jane doesn’t kill Karkat dammit she hits Kansas but as a rainbow drinker it doesn’t hurt her at all and everything’s fine.  
> I wrote this at 12:30 right before I went to bed. It's nothing but silliness.

To be honest, nobody expected it to happen. Logically it should not have happened. Physically it could not have happened. But it happened.

"SUBMIT!"

Karkat wasn’t prepared for what was coming. Jade had been talking about demonstrating Jane’s powers, but it was still sudden, the thrust of Jane’s fork. It was pretty straightforward what was supposed to happen: that fork was going to stab him through the chest.

But it didn’t.

It just disappeared.

POOF!

Like magic, even though the only witch present was Jade, and she definitely didn’t do it!

Everyone just stood there dumbfounded.

The first to make any sort of move was Jane, and that was only to look from her hand, to Karkat, to Jade, and back to her hand.

"The fuck?" For once that was all Karkat said.

Nobody else said anything either, until Jade’s face went from a look of confusion to one of complete surprise.

"How the fuck did it end up in Kansas?"


End file.
